The Light, The dark, and The Draco V2
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: He had started a new life and a great family unit. It was all going so great. Then he died got resurrected and they found him. They know of HIS power and want him back. He would show them, he was never welcome so he left. he will return to aid his own


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: He had started a new life and a great family unit. It was all going so great. Then he died got resurrected and they found him. They know of HIS power and want him back. He would show them, he was never welcome so he left he will go back if only to help the other's who were also unwelcome.

Warnings: abuse, super extremely powerful Draco, Buffy characters, EXTREMLY AU, confusing theories about magic and more, Mpreg, Monogamous threesome relationships.

Pairings: past! Larry/Draco, Oz/Andrew, Willow/Tara, Spike/Xander/Anya, Jesse/Cordelia, Gunn/Wes/Fred, Angel/Doyle, Giles/Ethan, Buffy/Faith, Riley/Graham, Blaise/Seamus/Dean, Theo/Hermione, Lucius/Narcissa, Remus/Tonks/Sirius, (possible Harry/Ron/Draco), Fred/George, Charlie/Pansy, Daphne/Greg, Tracy/Vince, Bellatrix/Drusilla, (possible Severus/James/Lily)

A/N: I got this idea because I'm a hardcore Draco fan and want to see him put all those people in their place. For reason I keep reading harry/Draco slash and harry is always such an assuming prick to Draco. So this is one were Draco isn't weak and takes it. He has power and isn't afraid to show and use it.

* * *

Preface

Draco's POV:

Looking in the mirror I wonder sometimes, about life and my purpose. I hear the remnant words of other's in my head. I sometimes see my father or my mother. I wonder about them as well, two beautiful people whose plan fell apart and the only ones who are stuck in this endless struggle of light and dark. Two beautiful people who secretly follow the difficult path of grey. They followed the difficult path of both light and dark. Now however, now I see myself and the truth. I see my power and what I am. Mother and father had told long ago what I was. They told me long ago. I think of my sister Tara Amalia Artemis Malfoy, who had fallen through a dark mirror when we snuck into a room that held father's entire grey arts object. A room that had the dark and light arts objects each more dangerous than the other. I remember when I had finally learned who I was as memories assaulted me as I held some odd eye of Horus artifact. The flood of thousands of eon's of memories. I remembered when I realized I was in fact a buildup of power left over from the gods and a plethora of memories and spirit's of great being's, left over remnant's of dead gods and goddesses who had fallen and somehow died on this plane. It was a horrible knowledge to know what I was. As I look in this mirror, one that I transfigured to look like that dark mirror Tara fell thru, the same mirror that is transfigured as a hand mirror in my pocket, I know that this decision of mine id the right one. I will no longer stay here in this horrid world that I can see and hear in a way no wizard was meant to. But then again I am no ordinary wizard is I ever was one, a being made of patches of power and godliness. I feel no hubris in knowing this. In fact I feel rather like a quilt or a raggedy doll stitched together in a thread so fine nothing can tear it. I know my parent's will understand and so will my friend's. I know others will not care. But then again if they knew what I could do, what power I possess. So as I turn and leave in a direction that calls to me I smile. I have my answers and with my possessions and my riches I head to my first destination, my sister Tara Amalia Artemis Malfoy. I couldn't help but fly out of my window on my magically modified broom with a laugh of elation.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but this is the preface. the prologue will be much longer. a fair warning is the character development is going to be slow paced. and because there is very much still a war going on things may also be fast paced. but because this is also a buffy crossover which i will also but in the crossover section lets just say the war get very much out of hand. and the wizard and buffy timeline's do match up. meaning that the buffy guy's where born around the same year as the hp guy's. if you dont believe look it up on buffywiki and hp lexicon.


End file.
